Just a taste
by DekiNo-Sama
Summary: Inuyasha gets a taste for something only Kagome has. InuKag Complete!
1. Inuyasha's Tastes

Disclaimer: The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

xxxxxxxx

"Inuyasha?", Kagome asked, "I don't think this was such a good idea", she said with worry in her brown eyes.

"Please Kagome? Just a taste?", he pleaded, twitching his ears.

Kagome sighed, "But what if someone comes?", she asked.

"We'll clean it up.", he replied, not understanding the question.

"No!", she smacked him in the shoulder, "What if someone comes after us?", she asks seriously, trying to meet his eyes.

Inuyasha brought her deep into the forest, her & Inuyasha needed they're alone time.

They mated three months ago, Of course they're friends understood.(Shippo was still too young)

But, this time they went without telling them anything.

He looked away from her, and looked over to the sky seeing, the clouds covering the moon, heading south, and the full moon, beaming down towards them.

Inuyasha turned his head back to her, giving a heated gaze to her, a glint in his eyes.

'_Uh-Oh', _Kagome thought, she knew that glint.

And as expected, She watched as Inuyasha's demon side gaining some control.

Kagome still felt worried.

, "But what if---?", she was silenced with Inuyasha's mouth covering hers in a long and rough kiss, first she was startled then wrapped her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss.

Inuyasha couldn't stay still, lifted her into a sitting position, in a hurry for a taste.

"Ah! Inuy---!", she tried to complain as he spread her legs wide, and pulled down her white panties to her ankles.

Having his demon side closer to the surface, made his sense of smell greater.

The smell of her arousal hit him like a blizzard in a snow storm, it was all most too much for him. It smelled so sweet! So delicious!

He could barely resist her enticing scent.

He swiftly removed, her panties completely.

Kagome bit her finger in excitement, forgetting her previous worry.

Inuyasha put his head between her legs.

With lust in his eyes, he took a long, and everlasting lick.

Kagome moaned at every movement, "Ah ah ah ooo ah!"

Again, he licked her pussy lips, slowly just to tease her.

Kagome tried not to cry out, "Ah! Inuy---!", She stopped herself biting her finger once again.

He couldn't handle this, slowness for very long.

He started to lapping her moist sticky substance.

"Ohhh!", she moaned loudly, bucking her hips into his face, her vision was starting to blur.

He lifted her left leg over his shoulder, to get a better taste, of her forbidden cavern.

It felt just like a wet, warm blanket.

She gripped his head, trying to get him closer.

Inuyasha agreed, completely.

He nipped at her clit, tasting her bittersweet juices seeping out of her pussy.

Kagome squeaked in surprise.

Inuyasha suck on it as well.

Kagome had a gasp escape her lips.

Soon he began to softly nip at her folds.

Kagome jumped a little again in surprise.

He licked slowly on her folds again, letting her soft curls tickle his nose.

She widened her legs to give him more access.

Kagome arched her back.

Panting, it was coming

"Inuyasha, I about to--!", All too soon, Kagome's walls began to clutch his tongue tightly.

He sucked her fobbing cavern hard.

Kagome threw her head back in ecstasy, "ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!", he licked all that was to come, not missing a drop.

Kagome lied back, eyes closed, face flushed, lips parted, and breathing heavily.

Inuyasha smirked at how good he could make his mate feel, then licked his lips.

Finally, he gets what he wanted.

But, his demon was far from satisfied…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Author's Note: Thank you all for reading, and all that review.

The more you review, the faster I write.

~Kitaztakizz


	2. Your turn

Inuyasha growled softly, making Kagome look up at him through squinted eyes, and a flustered face.

He smirked somewhat, his Blue and red demonic eyes, seemed to just pierce through her, "My turn."

She then took another breath, she nodded, then sat up and came toward him.

Her dainty, pale hands came near the tie of his pants, she looked in concentration as she tried to undo the knot.

Finally, having it fall to his ankles, a modest deep blush crosses her face, as his erect member stood in full glory in front of her face, barely inches from her nose, she looks away in sudden embarrassment.

Her innocence never fades.

He growled again, but in aggravation, "Don't get shy now!", he barked.

She looked at him with those innocent eyes, her face still reddened, and gently held him.

He grunts against her hand.

First, she began to kiss his cock, the head and down.

Then, she opened her mouth and placed him in her mouth.

He tried not to buck into her face, as he felt this heat around him.

She was teasing him!

Her skilled little tongue, licked around the head of his swollen member, slowly licking the sides.

Her hands occasionally running along the base of his cock

He growled slightly.

Sliding him out of her mouth, she held him up licking the sides of his member, slowly.

Still blushing, she put him back in her mouth, this time gently sucking, but still licking him with her knack on how and when to do it.

He groans and narrowly bucks into her face, hands through her hair pressing her closer.

Kagome licks him while still sucking him off.

He bit his lip as he tried to control himself.

She tries to fit all of him into her, stretching mouth, when it started to gag her, she starts sucking again.

"Shit! It feel so good", he tries making her go deeper, and deep-throats her.

His balls slap against her chin.

She tries to take all of him out, while softly scrapping her teeth on the moving flesh.

Using her free hand she grips his balls to kneed him, he practically commences to howl, she sucks harder stilling around what she could reach.

Sucking hard on him, using her hand to grab around the part of him wet with slobber, she starts to jack him off as hard as she could.

Even through all this sucking him off made her wetter than the ocean.

As his cock stretching her mouth, she tried to ignore the ache in her jaw.

Kagome rubbed his balls a little roughly.

His hand grips her head, as his eyes roll back.

"Rawr!!!!", he growls as he cums into her mouth.

Trying to catch every drop, little seeps out her mouth, but with her licking her fingers and around mouth, it disappeared.

She sat making sure no more was visual.

She turned to look at Inuyasha and his cock stood tall and proud, still rigid.

"It's not over until I'm inside you, Bitch, So don't get tired yet", he say intently.

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Authors Note: Thank you all for taking time to read and review my stories.

I am not done with the others they are only beginning, so please review so I can keep writing.

~Kitaztakizz


	3. Its Never Really Over

Lying on the grass completely, Kagome removes her shirt.

Inuyasha growls, intimately.

Immediately, he flips her so she holds herself up with her hands and knees.

He places his large cock near her small ass entrance, grips her hips and swiftly thrusts into her.

Kagome moans loudly, at this large invasion, in her intimate places.

"You like that, don't you, Bitch?", he asked thrusting into her harder at the last word.

"You like my fat cock filling you up until there's nothing left, don't you?", he inquired, as he made her cry out as he played with her clit.

"Y-yes Inuyasha.", she spoke quietly, trying to move her hips simultaneously with his.

He thrusts deeper into her, "Ugh!"

"You like the way, your pussy just devours my cock", he dipped a finger into her fold, while still thrusting, "Do you want me to stop?"

Panting, she finally answered, "Ah! N-no Don't stop, harder!", she responded, heated.

He complies and thrust harder, he grunts aloud.

"No one can and will fuck you like I do, Bitch say it!", he commanded.

"Only y-you, ahh, Innuyasha", she moans.

"Oh, God! Faster!", she yells gripping the grass beneath her.

He started to go so fast, he thought he would hurt her.

He thrusts the finger that was dipped inside her.

How much could she stand?

Kagome moans after every time her ass collides with his dick.

All that could be heard was Skin slapping against Skin.

Moans & groans exchanged.

Growls and snarls commencing.

"Scream the name that can bring you so far over the edge you think you might die just to get off, Scream my name until your voice goes hoarse.", he growled.

Kagome finally threw her head back and came, "INUYASHA!!!!!!!!"

Not soon after Inuyasha, came also, "RAWRRRRRR!!!!!"

Both, lied panting on the ground.

Inuyasha pulls out his now limp dick.

As the sun began to come up over the horizon, Inuyasha held her by her waist, with his hoari over the both of them.

Inuyasha had returned, hanyou.

After, a long moment of enjoy each others company.

"Inuyasha…?! Kagome…?!", a small childish voice yelled over the used-to-be silence.

Inuyasha groans, "Shippo…", then get up to find the rest of his clothes.

Kagome tiredly, get up and grabs her skirt, and hastily puts on her skirt and underwear, pulling down her shirt.

Inuyasha pulls up his hoari and hakama quickly.

All too soon after, Shippo shows up with kirara by his side, "There you are!"

"Mew!", Kirara added.

Shippo ran toward Kagome, "I woke up and you weren't there!"

"I'm fine, Shippo"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes, "We can handle ourselves, runt"

Shippo stuck out his tongue at him.

Kagome shook her head, "Come on, Shippo, you hungry?"

"Really really hungry!", he says seriously.

"Oh, then lets go make you something", she says lifting him.

"Mew!", Kirara added her two cents worth.

"Are you coming Inuyasha?", she asked turning to him.

"Feh! I'll be there", he tells them waving them off.

"Okay…", she said walking off with a hungry Shippo.

Inuyasha watches as Kagome leaves, '_Don't think this is over, I never get tired of your Taste…'_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

AN: Thanks to all that have been reading this, I have lots more to come.

So, don't give up on me yet.

~Kitaztakizz


End file.
